The Health Services Research Training (HSRT) Program at the University of Washington in the Department of Health Services and the School of Pharmacy prepares research leaders to improve health in diverse populations by conducting interdisciplinary studies and implementing the results in a rapidly changing health care and social-political environment. The program builds capacity in health services research nationally and in the Pacific Northwest region, serving 5 states with 27% of the U.S. land mass. Trainees. We are requesting AHRQ NRSA T32 support for 10 slots. We request six predoctoral and one postdoctoral trainee slots per year for five years for broad-based training in health services research. We also request three predoctoral slots per year for five years for training in comparative effectiveness research (CER) through the Pharmaceutical Outcomes Research & Policy Doctoral Program (PORPP); these trainees also will obtain a new, university-wide Certificate in CER. We recruit highly qualified trainees from different backgrounds who have the potential for an outstanding career in health services research. We have used one of our slots each year to support a trainee from a minority group. Curriculum and Mentorship. Predoctoral trainees obtain a PhD and postdoctoral trainees obtain an MS/MPH or conduct mentored research for publication. The competency-based curriculum provides: 1) comprehensive knowledge of the health care system, health policy and the determinants/disparities of population health; 2) rigorous training in the theory and research methods of key disciplines; 3) expertise in an area of emphasis through intensive preparation in theory, content, and methods; and 4) training in effective communication within organizations and with scientific and lay audiences. Trainees carry out applied, multidisciplinary research at external research partners and UW centers. Strong mentorship produces high quality research aligned with AHRQ priorities and facilitates the translation of findings into policy and practice. Evaluation and Performance. The program has established evaluation protocols, a process for review of evaluation data, and a continuous quality improvement approach. The University of Washington HSRT program has an excellent record of producing highly qualified researchers, with Health Services and PORPP predoctoral trainees publishing 348 papers. 100 percent of AHRQ predoctoral trainee alumni at the University of Washington have continued on in health services research with roles as leaders and change agents in universities, health research and policy organizations, the health care industry or government.